1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a color television receiver with a hue adjustment apparatus, and particularly to a color television receiver in which two kinds of reference colors are displayed on the screen to permit a hue adjustment to be carried out easily.
2. Desctiption of the Prior Art
In a color television receiver, it is most difficult to achieve a color adjustment. In general, the hue adjustment of a color television receiver has been carried by making the hue adjustment when the picture of a person appears on the screen of the color television receiver. The hue adjustment is subjectively based on making the color of the person's skin appear to be most natural. With such a method, however, there may occur long program intervals in which no person appears and, therefore, no hue adjustment can be easily made in accordance with such a program on a selected channel.